Prelúdio do Silêncio
by Vovo
Summary: ...Nunca antes ele vira algo tão hipnotizador ...Mas aqueles olhos verdes o estavam silenciando. Como se eles estivessem selando seus lábios. Como se isso pudesse esmagar sua alma... E ele estava tomado pelas sensações... Yaoi,Lemon. SephirothxVincent.
1. Prólogo

SphirothxVincent... (I know I'm crazy...)

Lemon, violência e outras coisas, eu não sei explicar direito...

**Algumas explicações abaixo, em seguida eu coloquei algumas frases que eu escrevi ao longo da história, para se ter uma idéia de como ela é. Se quiserem pular, este capítulo(que não é bem um capítulo) é por sua conta.**

Os acontecimentos são antes de Sephiroth conhecer Cloud, antes de toda aquela confusão em Nibelheim. Eu fiquei confuso em como escrever sobre os Limit Breaks de Vincent. Eu optei por descrevê-los como no jogo de Final Fantasy VII e não de Dirge of Cerberus, porque a história se passa antes de dos acontecimentos do primeiro jogo. Eu não me lembro bem, mas acho que havia uma barra de Limit que se enchia cada vez que o personagem recebia dano, eu me baseei neste conceito para a minha fanfiction. Desculpe-me se eu tiver cometido algum erro grave... mas faz quase 10 anos que eu não jogo FF VII, há coisas que eu não me recordo bem... Para descrever os cenários eu me inspirei um pouco de cada um dos games citados acima e inventei algumas coisas... alguns lugares que não existiam... Outro fato que me provocou confusão foi a dúvida de não saber o que aconteceu com o braço do Vincent. Em Dirge of Cerberus, o braço de Vincent parecia que estava "normal", após as experiências.Se fossem depender de mim para verificar se uma pessoa está viva... Perdoe-me pelos meus erros de gramática (eu procuro não cometê-los, mas eles acontecem). Perdoe-me pelas liberdades que eu tomei ao relatar algum fato.

...Nunca antes ele vira algo tão hipnotizador.

Lentamente ele aproximou seu corpo...

O homem fechou seus olhos firmemente...

... como se procurasse...

...pressionando o corpo contra o seu...

Seu corpo começou a tremer um pouco demais até que fortes braços começaram a...

E aquilo era errado...

Outros lindos olhos...

...mas aqueles olhos verdes o estavam silenciando. Como se eles estivessem selando seus lábios.

Onde estamos?

Ele não podia se lembrar...

...estava realmente ficando mais nervoso.

O outro homem parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

Como se isso pudesse esmagar sua alma...

...carregava uma dor que ele não sabia de onde vinha...

Aquilo quase o levou à loucura...

...o rosto de um anjo...

Agora ele tinha um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios. Ele se aproximou até que estava tão perto, que seu corpo quase tocava o outro.

...que quase se esqueceu de tudo...

Ele foi arrastado pelos corredores escuros.

...olhou fascinado para uma fina linha de sangue...

O sangue contrastava fortemente com a pele branca.

Uma fúria incontrolável.

Tão maravilhosamente mortal.

O corpo pálido estava caído sobre a superfície...

Uma arma.

...observando você, eu gosto de observar você.

Lutando sozinho.

Ele viu os ataques mortais.

Não conseguia decifrar o profundo olhar...

...talvez, criaturas vindas do céu não fossem tão boas quanto pareciam...

Como se embaixo da fria superfície residisse uma emoção tão forte que não poderia ser liberta...

Trovões tentando rasgar o céu...

E ele estava tomado pelas sensações.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado. E por um instante, nada mais existia.

Suspiros e gemidos abafados estavam lutando contra o silêncio...

E estava quente lá dentro.

Era quase insuportável...

...como se um campo magnético estivesse sugando tudo, seu corpo, sua mente, seu coração, sua alma.

Sentiu uma imensa culpa.

Ele não podia se deixar escapar daquele olhar.

Tudo era tão intenso...

...mas as palavras morreram...

...continuaram ecoando em sua mente.

E o silêncio...

**A história começa mesmo no próximo capítulo!!**


	2. Prelúdio do Silêncio

Prelúdio do Silêncio

Era um lindo dia de sol. Os raios de luz sobre a folhagem formavam curiosos desenhos de luz e sombra no chão. O doce vento soprava calmamente enquanto as árvores e flores dançavam toda vez que eram tocadas pelo seu suave sussurro. Passarinhos cantavam alegremente. Borboletinhas faziam seu agradável passeio pelas encostas das altas cadeias de montanhas, para depois visitar o belo jardim da mansão. Um dos pequeninos insetos alados resolveu espiar mais de perto uma figura alta e de longos cabelos prateados, que estava em frente a grande porta. A borboleta rodeou, curiosa, o silencioso homem vestido todo em preto, para logo em seguida ser enxotada por uma mão impaciente.

As ruas da cidade, que podiam ser vistas de uma certa distância através do portão, estavam tão desertas que parecia que não havia moradores naquele lugar. Tudo era tão calmo, tão tranqüilo, tão... tedioso. Aquilo tudo era tão sem graça para o reconhecido membro da SOLDIER. Até a próxima missão, ele teria o lugar todo para si, fato que não animava muito seu humor. Não que ele quisesse apenas ficar combatendo toda hora, ele também apreciava alguns momentos de descanso... Mas aquele lugar... Aquele lugar era calmo demais! O que ele faria até que chegasse o momento da próxima missão?

Resolveu entrar na mansão. Toda aquela paz incomodava demais. Mas, pelo menos, ele não precisaria tolerar a companhia daqueles insuportáveis SOLDIERS, teria o lugar só para ele. Com sorte, o tempo passaria bem depressa, e ele poderia entrar em ação, lutar um pouco, matar algumas pessoas, essas coisas que davam à vida uma, pelo menos, uma pequena emoção.

A primeira visão ao se entrar era do amplo salão principal, com as enormes escadarias e vitrais com impressionante detalhamento, que chamava bastante atenção, contrastando com alguns cômodos simples espalhados pela residência. Embora a mansão não tivesse um luxo exagerado, seus móveis eram aconchegantes, e no geral, era um lugar agradável, tirando o fato de que o lugar era um tanto sombrio, sendo iluminado apenas por alguns raios de sol que entravam pelos vitrais coloridos.

A mansão não era um local que todos gostariam de conhecer, pois vários boatos sobre estranhos acontecimentos circulavam entre as pessoas. Uns diziam que o lugar era o ponto de encontro de uma seita secreta que acontecia de décadas em décadas; outros diziam que o lugar era mal-assombrado e que gritos de sofrimento sempre eram ouvidos de tempos em tempos; alguns ainda diziam que em seu sub-solo encontrava-se um depósito de experiências científicas macabras que não poderiam ser divulgadas; e mais alguns poucos acreditavam que o lugar era uma base alienígena...

Andando por algum tempo pelos cômodos da mansão, o experiente soldado de cabelos prateados encontrou algo curioso em um dos quartos. Era uma parede estranha, feita de tijolos e que... era muito estranha. Parecia até uma passagem (não tão bem) secreta. Ele sabia que a mansão guardava algum tipo de segredo e resolveu investigar um pouco o local. Não que ele tivesse muita vontade de saber o que Hojo escondia, mas como não havia mais nada para fazer... Para ele não importava muito se aquele cientista louco soubesse que ele andou vendo algum dos experimentos. Na verdade, a imagem daquele homenzinho asqueroso zangado o agradaria muito.

Depois da abertura da parede, uma longa escadaria circular surgia. Espessas correntes enferrujadas estavam penduradas por todo o caminho. Após a longa decida, pisando em madeira barulhenta, encontrava-se um local que se assemelhava a uma caverna com paredes de tom arroxeado. O caminho era escuro, com estranhos odores e criaturinhas pequenas e horríveis andando pelos cantos. Barris, caixotes antigos e coisas estranhas, que não se podia saber ao certo o que eram, estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Logo, ele encontrou uma porta que praticamente gritava: SEGREDOS AQUI!!! Ele achou que aquilo tinha a cara de coisa do Hojo. A porta possuía sua parte superior em formato de arco romano e era feita de madeira, com desenhos esculpidos em sua parte central de cima a baixo. Ela estava trancada, mas nada que um pouquinho de força bruta não resolvesse. E pensar que era algo bem típico do cientista maluco espalhar pistas pelos cantos para solucionar o grande mistério do quarto secreto. Quem seria tão estúpido para ficar decifrando enigmas e perdendo tempo, quando a porta poderia ser aberta tão facilmente. Mas é claro que Hojo achava que seria dificílimo invadir o lugar... O grande guerreiro se perguntava o porquê de ninguém ter entrado no local antes. Tudo bem que diziam que a mansão era "assombrada", mas para ele seria muita criancice dos demais SOLDIERS acreditarem nisso. Só porque alguns gritos angustiados eram ouvidos de tempos e tempo no meio da noite...

Mas este bravo SOLDIER não tinha medo de mansões mal-assombradas. Ele não sabia o significado da palavra medo. E por causa disso, ele entrou calmamente no cômodo. A visão era de uma cena de filme de terror. As paredes eram escuras e possuíam estranhas manchas de um líquido viscoso.Vários caixões estavam espalhados pelo chão. Ossos podiam ser vistos pelos cantos. O ar exalava um cheiro de angústia e sofrimento. A figura silenciosa pensou que aquele mau gosto para decoração era realmente o estilo do Hojo. Ele tinha que admitir que estava um pouco curioso para ver que tipo de experiência estava sendo guardada.

Estudando atentamente o local, ele encontrou um caixão ao centro que parecia dizer: ABRA-ME, EU TENHO UMA SURPRESA AQUI DENTRO! Caminhando com seu andar que demonstrava força, mas com uma certa elegância natural, ele se aproximou do esquife de madeira. O objeto não possuía muitos adornos, apenas um desenho de uma cruz simples em sua tampa, que começou a ser aberta por longos dedos.

Quando ele pode ver claramente o que estava dentro, ele ficou espantado ao encontrar uma surpreendente criatura deitada. Parecia ser um homem normal, mas a palidez e falta de movimento o fazia parecer quase como se estivesse... morto. Mas não podia ser, ele não parecia estar morto, na verdade, parecia, mas não... totalmente. Era difícil de se explicar, apenas quem estivesse presente para ter aquela visão poderia entender.

O homem possuía longos e sedosos cabelos negros que só intensificavam a alvura daquela face perfeitamente esculpida. As roupas pretas e a capa vermelha ajudavam ainda mais a aumentar o contraste. Uma garra de metal dourada escondia uma mão esquerda.

O poderoso SOLDIER estava admirado com a visão e passou alguns minutos apenas olhando para a figura. Ele não se decidia se o homem parecia mais como um anjo caído ou um santo esculpido. Nunca antes ele vira algo tão hipnotizador.

E seu olhar se fixou longamente na visão a sua frente, enquanto sua mente se envolvia em questionamentos.

Mas estaria este homem ainda vivo? Parecia que não. O corpo parecia tão... morto. Mas se ele estivesse realmente morto, ele não teria morrido há muito tempo atrás. Talvez ele tenha passado por um processo de conservação...

O fato de que ele poderia estar morto não o fazia sentir repulsa. Mas talvez, o grande soldado não pudesse admitir a esperança de que o homem ainda estivesse vivo. Mas ele não era uma pessoa que ficava apenas nas expectativas. Ele precisava se certificar se aquele ser tão impressionante estava mesmo morto.

Lentamente ele aproximou seu corpo da forma deitada. Após um momento de contemplação, ele levou sua mão por dentro das várias camadas de tecido e gentilmente pressionou dois dedos em um pescoço e por algum tempo ele achou que não havia nenhuma pulsação, até que ele sentiu um leve batimento. Seu rosto estava agora próximo do outro e ele pôde sentir um pequeno movimento de ar vindo de uma respiração. O homem de cabelos prateados decidiu que era o suficiente para provar que o seu achado estava vivo.

Mas por que ele estava dormindo em um caixão? Poderia ser que Hojo o havia levado à loucura, seria uma possibilidade aceitável. Ele achou que se tirasse suas dúvidas diretamente com o homem ele obteria suas respostas com mais êxito do que se ficasse apenas imaginando.

Ele tentou acordar o outro delicadamente. Tentou falar com ele. Tentou falar um pouco mais alto com ele. Tentou falar bem mais alto com ele. Tentou sacudir o corpo dele. Tentou estapear o rosto dele. Mas parecia que aquele homem estava em um sono muito, muito profundo. Ele estava pensando no que mais fazer, até que seu olhar percorreu aquele local mais uma vez. Sua visão foi de um cômodo escuro, caixões, um deles ocupado por um corpo pálido que dormia profundamente em pleno dia... Ele pensou em uma coisa por um momento, mas parecia um pensamento tolo. Mas, talvez aquele pensamento não fosse tão tolo assim. Quem sabe, Hojo com suas experiências malucas estivesse tentando criar algum tipo de... criatura vampírica. Aquele parecia até um cenário temático de um filme de terror, talvez a porta ao lado reservasse "O mistério das múmias". Talvez estivessem dando tempo livre demais para alguns funcionários da Shinra com excesso de imaginação.

Mas como averiguar se o corpo perto dele pertencia mesmo a um vampiro? A imagem dele segurando uma cruz e alhos contra a criatura que dormia parecia bem ridícula. Talvez houvesse uma maneira menos ridícula de se obter uma resposta...

... E enquanto o renomado SOLDIER estava em um quarto sufocante, o sol brilhava forte lá fora, rodeado por um puro céu azul...

* * *

O corpo era mais leve do que havia imaginado. Mas como ele era extremamente forte, carregar um homem não era uma tarefa muito difícil. Seu braço direito estava segurando firmemente a cintura do outro, enquanto seu braço esquerdo segurava a parte superior do corpo. A cabeça do homem, que estava sendo carregado, estava encostada na parte superior de um ombro que fazia a ligação ao pescoço. O grande SOLDIER podia sentir macios cabelos negros pressionados contra seu rosto. Ele pensou que para um homem que dormia em um caixão, ele até que cheirava bem. 

Ele caminhou cuidadosamente enquanto carregava o homem adormecido, tomando precaução para que o corpo não fosse atingido por uma parede ou outros obstáculos no meio do percurso. Mas, as vezes, o caminho era muito estreito e... acidentes acontecem... Também não era como se o homem nos seus braços fosse sofrer grandes ferimentos... talvez ele ficasse um pouco dolorido, tivesse alguns arranhões, alguns hematomas... O homem não estava reclamando mesmo...

Após subir as longas escadarias, eles estavam nas partes normais da mansão. A maioria dos quartos eram simples, com apenas algumas camas e poucos móveis básicos, não havia uma diferença muito grande para os quartos melhores. O homem de cabelos prateados se encaminhou para um dos poucos aposentos com sacada. Ele podia ver que o sol estava em uma posição alta no céu. Respirando fundo, ele deu um passo para fora.

Ao olhar para o rosto do homem que dormia, ele não viu nada de diferente. Sentou-se no chão da sacada e se apoiou à moldura das portas com seu novo companheiro encostado ao seu lado. A cabeça coberta de cabelos negros estava apoiada calmamente em seu ombro. Ele achou que devia estar louco por achar que veria um corpo se transformar em cinzas ou alguma coisa do tipo. Mas por dentro ele estava quase sorrindo. Suas atitudes foram tão tolas. Ele quase havia se esquecido da última vez que ele agiu de uma forma tão infantil... Na verdade, ele achava que nunca havia agido de uma forma dessas antes...

Ele estudou o rosto daquele homem e viu que algumas mechas de cabelo estavam escondendo algumas partes dele. Gentilmente ele afastou os sedosos fios negros e o sol iluminou as faces pálidas. Ele pode ver melhor as lindas feições e traços que a luz fraca do escuro cômodo não revelavam. Virando o rosto mais de frente para ele, o homem de cabelos prateados imaginou como seria ver aqueles olhos abertos. Mas, de repente, pareceu que ele sentiu um leve movimento, um movimento quase imperceptível que foi se transformando em algo cada vez mais claro. Pálpebras antes fechadas se abriram lentamente para revelar rapidamente olhos vermelhos que logo foram escondidos mais uma vez. O homem fechou seus olhos firmemente e pressionou seu rosto no pescoço do outro, como se procurasse por proteção e estivesse se escondendo desesperadamente do sol... talvez, porque fosse exatamente o que ele estava fazendo...

* * *

O grande SOLDIER não conseguia acreditar no que via. Ele já não esperava ver aquele homem acordado, muito menos ainda, pressionando o corpo contra o seu com uma força que ele não havia imaginado que ele pudesse ter. 

A mente do homem recém acordado estava correndo rápido. Ele estava um pouco confuso, ele não sabia onde estava, o que estava acontecendo, quem ele era, ele apenas sabia que algo o estava incomodando terrivelmente e que ele precisava fugir daquela sensação. Seu corpo começou a tremer um pouco demais até que fortes braços começaram a segurá-lo firme. Ele pensou por um instante: "braços?" Apenas naquele momento ele se deu conta de que ele estava com seu corpo pressionado contra ALGUÉM... e aquilo era errado...

Com um pouco de esforço ele tentou se acalmar e depois levantou sua cabeça. Seus olhos encontraram outros olhos. Outros lindos olhos. Eles possuíam uma cor verde diferente e estavam tão atentos que assustavam um pouco. Aqueles olhos podiam ser bem autoritários, extremamente exigentes, sempre revelando emoções intensas, mesmo que o corpo de seu dono mostrasse o contrário. Mas de alguma forma, ao olharem para certos olhos rubros, eles guardavam uma emoção diferente, algo quase doce, quase. Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas aqueles olhos verdes o estavam silenciando. Como se eles estivessem selando seus lábios. Quando finalmente ele foi capaz de abrir sua boca, nenhum som pode ser proferido. Apenas um leve sopro de ar ultrapassou seus lábios e tocaram suavemente fios prateados que se moveram delicadamente.

O SOLDIER estava ansioso por ver o que aconteceria, mas calmamente esperou que o homem em seus braços agisse primeiro. Parecia que finalmente ele conseguiria dizer algo, mas suas palavras soaram tremidas, pela falta de uso daquelas cordas vocais – Aonde... aonde estamos? – Ele não podia se lembrar o que havia acontecido em sua vida, ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

- Estamos na mansão – ele disse com uma voz calma, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. Aquilo não era nenhum segredo.

_A mansão_, ele pensou. Não parecia que era um lugar estranho, mas ele ainda não conseguia lembrar claramente. Ele olhou ao seu redor e estava certo de que ele conhecia aquele lugar. Mas quando ele percebeu que estava sentado ao lado de um homem que ele não conhecia, quase no colo dele, ele realmente achou que aquela não era uma posição normal para se ficar. Ele corou profundamente e perguntou:

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

O SOLDIER de cabelos prateados quase sorriu pela pergunta, mas não o fez. Ele olhou fascinado para como a cor avermelhada que aquelas faces acabaram de ganhar contrastavam com a pele branca. - Eu trouxe você aqui e então, você começou a me abraçar – ele disse calmamente.

O homem corou mais ainda e se levantou (embora fosse um pouco difícil, por causa do longo tempo sem ficar em pé) e tentou dizer algo para se justificar. – O sol estava muito forte – ele não achou que fosse uma boa desculpa, mas era a verdade.

- Então você é realmente sensível ao sol – Aquela afirmação o surpreendeu.

- Por que você me pergunta isso? – Ele perguntou com curiosidade.

- Vampiros são sensíveis à luz solar – Mais uma vez a resposta foi dada calmamente.

Aquilo fez o homem de longos cabelos negros ficar nervoso. Mas isso se mostrou apenas levemente no seu tom de voz.

- O que faz você pensar que eu sou um vampiro?

O homem de cabelos prateados ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois respondeu:

- Eu o achei deitado em um caixão, pálido e imóvel como se estivesse morto, mas você estava vivo e não acordava por nada.

Ele estava realmente ficando mais nervoso. Mas ele tentou se controlar.

- Apenas por causa disso?!

O outro homem ainda estava calmo – Se você se visse em um espelho, entenderia o que eu estou tentando dizer – então, ele acrescentou – Se você realmente conseguir aparecer em um espelho.

- EU NÃO SOU um vampiro!

O outro homem parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

* * *

Ele ainda não conseguia se lembrar de coisas que ele sabia que eram importantes, mas ao percorrer os corredores da mansão, parecia que suas memórias estavam prestes a voltar... Mas quando elas estavam quase ressurgindo, desapareciam outra vez na escuridão... 

Em um momento, ele parou em frente a um espelho e ficou realmente surpreso. Não era por nada que o outro homem achava que ele parecia um pouco estranho. Por algum tempo, ele não conseguia se reconhecer. Seu cabelo estava incrivelmente mais comprido, isso justifica o estranho peso que ele não sentia antes. Ele sempre foi um pouco pálido, mas agora ele sentia como se sua pele tivesse uma espécie de tom sobrenatural. As roupas negras e a capa vermelha sobreposta intensificavam ainda mais o contraste com a pele branca. Por isso o outro homem pensou que ele não parecia humano. Ele não se sentia como um ser humano normal... ele nem ao menos se sentia humano mais...

- Admirando-se? – perguntou o outro homem sarcasticamente.

- Eu não era assim.

- Eu acredito em você, isso deve ser por causa da intervenção de Hojo – ele estava certo que sim.

_Hojo_... o nome provocava uma fúria no seu coração que ele quase não conseguia controlar.

- Parece que você tem algo contra ele, todos têm, creio eu.

- Onde ele está?!? – ele não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas ele sabia que alimentava um ódio profundo por aquele homem.

- Em algum lugar no leste, fazendo alguns experimentos cruéis com vidas inocentes – ele respondeu calmamente, como sempre.

- Eu preciso achá-lo – ele estava impaciente pelas fortes emoções que ele estava sentindo.

- E pelo seu olhar, matá-lo, sabe, eu adoraria ver isso, mas infelizmente eu não posso deixá-lo.

O homem de cabelos escuros tentou controlar seus sentimentos e perguntou o mais calmamente que pode:

- Quem é você?

O homem tinha uma expressão mais séria, talvez ponderando se devia ou não revelar quem era, mas tomada a sua decisão ele disse com sua voz firme – Eu sou Sephiroth, um soldado de elite da SOLDIER, a força especial do exército da Shinra.

_...Shinra _

_Sephiroth..._

Era como se as palavras pesassem uma tonelada em sua mente. Era tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Aqueles nomes significavam tanto, mas ele não conseguia saber o que eles realmente significavam. Ele tentou o máximo que pode se lembrar, mas parecia que a sua mente estava fechando a porta para as informações tão importantes, como se ele não quisesse se lembrar, como se ele se lembrasse, isso pudesse esmagar sua alma.

- Você precisa de um tempo sozinho? – perguntou o Sephiroth, talvez preocupado, mas não se podia dizer ao certo.

-...Sim.

- Eu o acompanho aos seus aposentos.

* * *

Ele estava agora preso dentro do local em que passou vários meses, anos talvez, ele não tinha certeza. Ele não parecia estar com fome e sua saúde parecia estar em ordem. Mas sua mente estava confusa e seu coração carregava uma dor que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Ele nem ao menos reclamou quando Sephiroth o trancou naquele quarto horrível. Ele precisava pensar sozinho. Se ele estivesse condenado a passar o resto dos seus dias preso naquele lugar, ele não teria medo. Se ele descobrisse que seu passado é tão negro quanto parecia, não seria um sofrimento, ele poderia morrer e ter paz, não poderia...? 

Ele nem percebeu que havia dormido até que acordou. Ele tentou buscar as respostas para suas questões, mas quando se aproximava, elas fugiam do seu alcance. Em seu sono ele viu flashes de memória que eram rápidos demais para fazerem sentido. E todos aqueles flashes pareciam ser tão dolorosos que cada um deles era como se fosse um açoite de um chicote de sofrimento e tristeza. Aquilo quase o levou à loucura. De alguma forma, ele não queria se lembrar. Ele sabia que se ele se lembrasse sentiria uma dor tão devastadora que poderia destruí-lo. Mas uma coisa ele sabia com toda a certeza. Queria morrer. Desejava desesperadamente a morte.

Enquanto ele pensava nisso, a porta mais uma vez se abriu. O som das velhas dobradiças indicando claramente que alguém estava entrando. Ele pode ver Sephiroth como se emanasse uma intensa energia. Quase um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios. O homem parecia um ser que não era deste mundo. Com longos cabelos prateados, o rosto de um anjo, o corpo esculpido por horas de treinamento. Aquele ser era a encarnação do poder e da beleza em uma mesma pessoa. Ele nunca vira uma criatura tão perfeita em toda a sua vida. Ele podia imaginar o homem comandando legiões de soldados que seguiriam sem pestanejar a todas as suas ordens. Ele podia sentir o medo de um inimigo que olhasse para a morte em forma de gente. E Sephiroth seria a gloriosa morte, a impiedosa e gloriosa face da morte. Seria uma honra ser morto por este homem, que quase não era um homem, que se aproximava de um deus. Era o que a figura vestida de preto, segurando uma enorme espada brilhante representava.

Se aquele era o momento em que a morte o abraçaria em sua escuridão, ele estaria lá para receber toda a paz ou tormento que ela o daria.

Sephiroth caminhou em sua direção, com seu andar cheio de força e elegância. Agora ele tinha um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios. Ele se aproximou até que estava tão perto, que seu corpo quase tocava o outro.

- Sr.Valentine, eu tenho algo a fazer com você – ele disse com um tom quase descontraído, quase sensual...

Vincent quase não se perguntou como aquele homem sabia seu nome, ele estava tão hipnotizado por aqueles olhos que quase se esqueceu de tudo. Com uma mão, Sephiroth agarrou um braço. Ele estava agora a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Seus rostos quase se tocando. E aqueles olhos, aquele olhar hipnótico... Vincent quase disse: "Leve-me, leve a minha vida. Se você é o deus da morte, então, eu sou seu", mas em vez disso, ele perguntou:

- Você vai me matar agora?

Sephiroth abriu um lindo sorriso cruel.

- Quase isso...

* * *

E uma figura foi arrastada pelos corredores escuros. 

Ele não sabia se era porque estava muito cansado por um longo tempo dormindo ou se Sephiroth era muito forte. Talvez as duas coisas. Ele não podia escapar do homem que o segurava, que o guiava de uma maneira firme, mas não tão brutal. Não havia intenção para isso. Eles pararam em frente a uma sala espaçosa, com vários instrumentos estranhos que Vincent não reconhecia ao certo, mas tinha uma idéia para que eles serviam. Mas exceto esses objetos, a grande sala estava praticamente vazia. Uma luz muito forte e clara vinha do teto, com um brilho atordoante que iluminava todos os cantos. O que chamava mais atenção naquele lugar era, sem dúvidas, uma estrutura metálica ao centro, que se assemelhava a uma mesa.

Ele estava em uma sala de tortura.

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, enquanto ele olhava para aquele homem alto ao seu lado. Ele viu aqueles olhos verdes brilhando como se estivessem conectados a uma fonte de energia.

- Eu achei algumas informações interessantes sobre você nos arquivos dos laboratórios. Mas eu preciso dizer que você é bem mais interessante pessoalmente.

- Que tipo de informação você encontrou? – ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Que você serviu como uma cobaia para experiências. Que eles fizeram vários testes em você. Alguns deles falharam, mas outros foram bem sucedidos. De alguma forma, fizeram com que você fosse capaz de se transformar, de ser mais que um ser humano comum. Não está muito bem explicado como isso aconteceu, mas Hojo tentou repetir os testes em outras cobaias, mas algumas foram fracas demais para sobreviver. Mas você, você sobreviveu milagrosamente a tudo. Parecia que, diferentemente dos outros, sua vida ganhava mais e mais força. Mas após algum tempo, você entrou em um sono profundo e nada pôde acordá-lo. Após décadas sem mudanças no seu estado, ele desistiu do experimento e o trancou naquele lugar. Talvez ele tenha pensado que você não acordaria nunca mais, mas você está aqui, desperto... e fui eu quem o trouxe de volta. Foi por mim que você voltou – ele falou a última frase com uma doçura que era tão estranha que não parecia real.

Mas depois, ele voltou ao seu tom sério. – Mas agora que você acordou a meu pedido, você terá que me mostrar tudo...

Vincent, que estava até então, escutando atentamente, teve medo de perguntar o quê exatamente ele teria que mostrar... mas, então, Sephiroth o agarrou e começou a levá-lo para a mesa de metal. Ele tentou protestar, tentou se libertar, mas nada funcionou. Logo, ele foi pressionado contra a superfície gelada, seus braços e pernas fortemente presos.

- O que você vai fazer comigo? – ele perguntou, mais para si mesmo.

- Eu preciso fazer algumas coisas para libertar o seu poder... – sem terminar a frase, ele foi procurar algo... Vincent tentou ver o que Sephiroth estava tramando, mas tudo o que ele podia ver era um teto impressionantemente limpo e uma luz branca ofuscante. Ele não podia se mover. Quando o anjo da morte de cabelos prateados voltou, estava segurando um lindo objeto brilhante.

- Acho que isto servirá... Por enquanto. – Ele abriu a parte de cima da roupa de Vincent até revelar um pouco de sua pele. Então, pressionou a ponta afiada da lâmina contra a parte superior de um pálido pescoço. Sephiroth olhou fascinado para uma fina linha de sangue que fazia um caminho por uma pele alva. Ele decidiu que o vermelho era realmente uma cor que combinava com seu companheiro de cabelos escuros. Ele pressionou com um pouco mais de força a lâmina e Vincent, prendeu a respiração.

- Apenas me mate!

- Não teria graça seu eu fizesse isso.

- Faça isso!! – ele gritou, perdendo a paciência com aquele jogo macabro. Então, ele sentiu uma dor intensamente forte no lado esquerdo do peito. Ele não podia controlar sua respiração, ele mal podia respirar. Ele sentiu uma pressão terrível no lugar em que ele estava sendo impiedosamente penetrado pela lâmina. Ele estava quase desmaiando.

Sephiroth apreciou com satisfação o sangue correndo. Mas ele ainda queria ver mais. Então, ele abriu o tecido que estavam perto do corte para revelar um profundo ferimento. O sangue contrastava fortemente com a pele branca. Ele começou a abrir o resto das roupas que estavam no caminho do sangue. Ele queria ver o líquido vermelho percorrer todo o aquele corpo.

Ele se aproximou do ouvido de seu prisioneiro e afastou os fios de cabelo que estavam no caminho – Você quer ficar mais perto da morte? – Sephiroth sussurrou. Achando que havia escutado um sim, ele retirou a lâmina que estava fincada no peito de Vincent. Ele não pode nem ao menos gritar, pois sua voz estava presa em sua garganta por tamanha agonia. Tudo o que ele podia ver era um vermelho ofuscante e dor, enquanto o sangue corria livremente. Após desenhar algumas formas na pele torturada com o liquido que escorria, Sephiroth o curou. O outro homem pôde sentir sua força lentamente voltando para seu corpo e após um tempo, o ferimento parou de sangrar.

- Por quê?? Eu estive tão perto... – Vincent pensara que tudo poderia, enfim, acabar.

- Você me mostrará? – O homem disse, admirando o peito ensangüentado.

- Eu não mostrarei nada, mate-me, seu demônio!!!

- Ah, essa não é a resposta certa – Sephiroth disse entretido e começou a brincar de fazer cortes. A dor estava lá, mas não o suficiente para dar a Vincent o alívio que ele desejava. Ele sentiu sua pele sendo traçada por dedos que cruelmente penetravam em seus ferimentos.

- Você vai parar com esse seu jogo? – Vincent perguntou com o tom mais forte que ele pôde usar no momento... Mas sua voz saiu trêmula e sua visão ficou nublada quando algo tocou seu corpo, algo afiado atingiu sua coxa direita, depois seu abdômen, logo em seguida outros lugares, alguns cortes eram tão superficiais que ele quase nem sentia, outros eram tão profundos que ele sentia sua carne gritar. Até que seu corpo se tornou todo branco e vermelho e ele só podia sentir uma dor insuportável.

- Você vai parar de ser teimoso ou precisa de mais incentivo? – Sephiroth disse enquanto pressionava suas mãos contra a garganta torturada. Seus dedos ensangüentados deixavam marcas vermelhas na pele branca. Então, ele circulou suas mãos em volta do pescoço e pressionou. Vincent sentiu o ar preso e seus pulmões pareciam estar em chamas. Ele sentiu a pressão crescer e queria desesperadamente desistir de tudo, mas seu corpo não obedecia, lutando e se contorcendo. Mas ele não conseguia se libertar, seus membros estavam firmemente presos. Ele sentiu as mãos cruéis pressionando com tanta força em volta da sua garganta que ele pensou que não conseguiria mais resistir. Quando ele estava prestes a perder a consciência, Vincent escutou uma voz que era doce demais para a situação.

- Você não quer viver para ter a sua vingança? Você não quer fazer aqueles que o transformaram pagarem? Quantos crimes você vai deixá-lo cometer?

Vincent escutou as palavras e começou a se debater outra vez. Ele sentiu que a dor estava se transformando em uma fúria imensa. Uma fúria incontrolável. Ele não poderia simplesmente morrer, poderia?

Seu corpo começou a tremer incontrolavelmente e sua razão tomou a forma de um sentimento selvagem. Ele ouviu Sephiroth dizer algo, mas aquelas palavras eram tão distantes que ele não pôde entendê-las. Imagens confusas começaram a dançar em sua mente e uma estranha força surgiu em sua alma. Algo nele foi libertado.

Um urro quase ensurdecedor cobriu a sala e uma criatura enfurecida apareceu. Ela tinha um corpo formado por fortes músculos e uma pele roxa coberta por longos pêlos avermelhados. Sua cabeça era adornada por chifres e sua boca continha presas afiadas. A besta se contorceu tentando se libertar e se as correntes não fossem tão fortes, ela teria destruído tudo naquele lugar.

Sephiroth estava surpreso. A criatura era incrível. Forte e mortal e linda de alguma forma. Ele viu os grossos músculos se contraindo e se movendo para se libertar. A poderosa cabeça se virando com força para os lados.

- Que ser inacreditável você é – Ele estava impressionado com a visão a sua frente. Uma criatura tão maravilhosa, tão maravilhosamente mortal. E era apenas uma das bestas das quais Vincent poderia se transformar. Quanto mais de surpreendente ele poderia descobrir sobre este homem?

Mais algum tempo passou como em um piscar de olhos, tudo durou alguns minutos. O ser transformado lutando por liberdade. Mas, então, tudo acabou. A criatura lentamente desapareceu e o homem retornou. Mas havia sido muito para ele. O corpo pálido estava caído sobre a superfície de metal.

* * *

O quanto? O quanto Sephiroth sabia e que ele não tinha conhecimento? Ou melhor, ele não podia, não queria se lembrar? 

- Eu vi uma foto sua.

A voz o acordou de seu sono. Ele não estava mais naquela sala, mas em outro lugar estranho. O teto era extremamente alto, as paredes possuíam uma cor acinzentada e não havia objetos no local. O ambiente era bem mais amplo e tinha um formato hexagonal.

- Incríveis são seus olhos vermelhos. Você tem certeza que era mesmo uma pessoa normal antes das experiências pelas quais passou?

Um flash de luz branca percorreu a mente de Vincent, mas ele não conseguiu ver o que era. As imagens escapando do seu alcance.

- O que você sabe sobre mim? – Poderia ele ter uma resposta deste homem? Desde a primeira vez que o viu, Vincent não obteve mais do que alguns nomes e nenhum significado. Por dentro, ele podia entender as palavras, mas seu lado racional não estava conseguindo. Será que este homem apenas o acordou para fazê-lo sentir sofrimento, dúvida e incerteza?

- Eu tenho outra surpresa para você – O homem disse, ignorando a pergunta.

Vincent olhou ao seu redor, mas não viu nenhum sinal de Sephiroth, em vez disso, ele viu um objeto familiar. Uma arma.

- Onde está você, Sephiroth?

- Observando você, eu gosto de observar você.

Então, Vincent ouviu algo metálico e pesado se movendo. Uma porta que ele não havia reparado antes começou a se abrir. Após um momento, no qual apenas escuridão podia ser vista no lugar, uma enorme besta apareceu. Ela tinha um corpo avermelhado, com linhas esverdeadas que formavam estranhos desenhos. Devia ter o dobro ou mais que o tamanho de Vincent em seus limit breaks. Tinha uma quase elegante cabeça de ave de rapina, com pequenos chifres, afiadas presas e olhos cor de esmeralda que observavam atentamente o homem de longos cabelos negros. O corpo parecia o de um dragão. Não possuía membros superiores, mas tinha uma enorme calda coberta por espinhos. Grossas correntes estavam em volta do corpo monstruoso. Era uma criatura que ele nunca havia visto antes. Estranha e provavelmente mortal.

- Eu nunca imaginei que existiam tantos cômodos escondidos aqui. Eu sabia que havia uma biblioteca e um laboratório secreto na mansão, mas você pode achar muito mais se procurar por aí. Talvez, se eu vasculhasse mais lugares, eu achasse até um cassino, pelo visto, eles gostava de jogos, até construíram uma arena, com estranhas criaturas para lutarem umas contra as outras. É uma pena que algumas morreram de inanição, mas veja só o que eu encontrei, um ainda está vivo.

- E você quer que eu lute?

- É sua escolha lutar ou não, mas você não acha que seria interessante se você lutasse?

- Você está apenas brincando comigo! Você acha que é divertido fazer tudo o que você faz comigo! Eu não estou aqui para entreter sua mente doentia! Ele estava cansado daquilo, ele não sabia o que aquele homem realmente queria, por que ele fazia tudo aquilo. Ele estava realmente furioso... Ele não sabia se ele sentia mais raiva pela situação em que estava, ou por não lembrar de coisas tão importantes.

- Você acha que eu estou apenas brincando com você? Eu estou apenas ajudando você a controlar seus poderes, para que possa usá-los apropriadamente, para que você tenha a chance de lutar contra aqueles que fizeram isso com você – Sephiroth disse em um tom sério... Mas não podia se saber ao certo se ele estava sendo sério ou não.

- E você me deixaria fazer isso...? O que você sabe sobre mim? Diga-me!

- Se você sobreviver a esta batalha...

Vincent tinha quase desistido de obter alguma resposta vinda daquele homem. Ele era uma pessoa que não poderia ser comparada à outra. Por tudo que ele viu, Sephiroth era alguém em quem ele não poderia confiar nunca. Ele teria que achar o que ele procurava sozinho...

Enquanto ele pensava, a criatura havia sido libertada. E embora estivesse silenciosa, agora, ela estava gritando angustiada, um som tão cheio de dor e desespero, que parecia que era uma alma torturado do inferno. Talvez, este monstro havia sido algum dia humano. Provavelmente, ele sofreu um mundo de dor.

E ali Vincent estava. Lutando sozinho. Com apenas uma arma. Contra uma enorme besta furiosa correndo em sua direção.

A criatura estava atacando com sua enorme boca, mas a agilidade de Vincent era boa o suficiente para fazê-lo escapar. Por quanto tempo, ele não sabia.

Sephiroth estava observando a dança com muita atenção em uma área ao lado da arena. Ele viu os ataques mortais, o corpo pesado quase alcançando Vincent, que escapava com movimentos elegantes demais para uma luta. Ele sempre gostou de lutar, era algo natural em sua vida. Mas estando lá, olhando as habilidades daquele homem, era diferente de quando ele estava em uma missão. A outra ocasião era um compromisso, o que ele estava vendo naquele momento parecia mais um show. Uma poesia de movimentos, algo para se admirar. E ele estava admirando. Vendo as desesperadas e ferozes ações da besta, algo horrendo e maravilhoso. E os lindos movimentos do homem, aqueles brilhantes olhos vermelhos, a rápida respiração e os longos cabelos dançando pelo ar...

Mas o local parecia sufocante para a situação que Vincent enfrentava. Sem matérias, ele não tinha muitas opções de ataque... Sem ser atacar... Mas ele tinha que mirar bem para não gastar munição. Era difícil achar tempo para mirar corretamente, porque ele tinha que escapar dos ataques da besta. As oportunidades para atirar não podiam ser desperdiçadas. Quando podia, ele atirava em locais estratégicos, mas não parecia que causava muito dano naquele corpo enorme. E as oportunidades eram poucas, aquela besta gigante parecia que nunca se cansava, embora tenha estado confinada por um longo tempo. O corpo de Vincent começou a ficar cansado. A criatura estava cada vez mais perto dele. Ele começou a ganhar alguns arranhões. Parecia que os ataques do monstro eram mais e mais difíceis de se escapar.

Após algum tempo, ele recebeu um forte golpe da calda espinhosa, mandando-o contra a parede metálica. Ele sentiu todos os seus ossos sendo esmagados e suas costas doíam como nunca. Cedo demais para se recompor, a besta o alcançou, penetrando suas presas na carne de seu tórax. Vincent sentiu uma forte dor. Sua visão escureceu. Se a criatura pressionasse mais, poderia quebrar ossos e estraçalhar seu corpo.

Com um forte movimento, a besta jogou o corpo para o outro lado da arena e correu novamente em sua direção. Ela agarrou Vincent outra vez com sua boca e o lançou para o ar fazendo-o cair no chão com muito mais força do que sua primeira colisão.

Ele se perguntou se o monstro estaria apenas brincando com ele e se Sephiroth estava se divertindo com a cena. E enquanto ele pensava naquele homem, Vincent escutou uma voz forte que havia estado em silêncio por algum tempo.

-Você sabe que poderia ser muito mais forte que isso.

O que ele faria? Vincent não sabia. Ele não queria se transformar em uma daquelas horríveis bestas, ainda mais porque Sephiroth estava apenas curioso para ver. Mas se ele fizesse isso, o outro homem pararia com seu jogo sádico? Porque era tudo o que o Grande SOLDIER queria, não era?

Mas como ele faria isso? Ele não conhecia seus poderes. Mas ele precisava pensar rápido, porque a besta estava preparando outro ataque. Ele precisava se concentrar. E estava acontecendo. Ele precisava juntar forças. E estava quase. Até que Vincent sentiu um chifre entrando fundo em seu corpo. O sangue estava correndo livremente do buraco no seu peito direito. Ele era tão profundo, que quase aparecia do outro lado do seu corpo. Ele começou a engasgar com o liquido vermelho em sua boca e seus pulmões pareciam queimar. A sua consciência escapou de sua mente.

Uma cor negra podia ser vista. Largas asas apareceram e se abriram. Uma criatura terrível surgiu. O chão começou a tremer, como se o lugar estivesse no meio de um terremoto. O local estava envolto por uma energia negra e o chão abaixo da besta começava a formar uma face cadavérica que parecia estar vindo direto do inferno. Os olhos do rosto formado no chão brilharam. Caveiras flamejantes voavam na arena e terminaram a sua dança no ar após colidirem com o corpo do inimigo, que estremeceu violentamente e deu fortes gritos de agonia. Seu corpo pesado caiu causando um grande tremor. Seus gritos foram enfraquecendo. O som agudo ainda torturava os ouvidos e a alma, mas o corpo foi se acalmando. Os olhos estavam abertos, mas não tinham foco, embora houvesse tanta dor e tristeza, como se a criatura estivesse vendo as chamas do inferno.

O corpo de Vincent reapareceu, mas estava no chão frio, sem movimento. Seu coração também parecia estar muito frio, com muita dor. Havia ele trazido paz para o inimigo com o qual ele não queria lutar, ou ele somente teria dado mais sofrimento?

Passos podiam ser ouvidos ecoando no local que cheirava a sangue e tristeza.

- Você esteve ótimo – A voz parecia calma, como se não houvesse existido uma batalha sangrenta.

- Nós somos demônios – Ele respondeu debilmente, sentindo-se culpado. Por que ele sobreviveu? Não era a morte algo que ele desejava? Por que ele lutou tanto para continuar vivo, matando outro ser, sem ser por outra razão, senão sobreviver?

- Talvez sejamos, mas não significa que não possamos ser criaturas incríveis. Alguns dizem que os seres do inferno um dia nasceram no céu. Talvez tenhamos algo lá de cima correndo em nossas veias.

Sephiroth se agachou e segurou o corpo do outro homem. Ele podia ver as marcas da luta ainda naquela pele, o sangue correndo sobre a cor branca, as roupas rasgadas e a beleza. O corpo do homem de cabelos prateados parecia quente demais em comparação ao outro. A consciência de Vincent foi perdida mais uma vez nos braços que o seguravam firmemente.

- Talvez tenhamos mais coisas em comum do que sabemos – Sephiroth suspirou para si mesmo, enquanto ele aproximou mais o corpo em seus braços do seu.

* * *

Ele sentia uma sensação estranha em seu corpo. O lugar era estranho. Quando ele abriu os olhos sua visão foi coberta por um vermelho intenso. Um barulho insistente perturbava seus ouvidos. O som era constante e nunca parava. Ele estava vindo de algum lugar perto dele e por algum tempo a única coisa que ele fez foi escutar um TIC TAC... TIC TAC... Tudo era tão estranho... Sentir-se confortável no colchão e nas cobertas vermelhas que tinham um cheiro tão agradável. Seu corpo estava recuperado, mas ainda possuía vestígios da luta anterior. O quarto era limpo e confortável. E ele não queria estar ali. Parecia... errado. Não era que não gostasse da sensação, mas dormir por tanto tempo no mesmo caixão o fez sentir como qualquer outro lugar que dormisse fosse estranho. 

Vincent se levantou da cama e se encaminhou para o banheiro da suíte. Ele se olhou no espelho e ainda se sentia um pouco diferente com seu novo "visual". Sus longos cabelos, sua pele, suas roupas. E ainda tinha sangue em seu corpo. Ele começou a tirar o que sobrou do tecido rasgado que prendia seus cabelo, e mais fios escuros puderam ser vistos. Enquanto tirava lentamente as roupas danificadas, pequenas cicatrizes que se apagariam com o tempo e mais traços de sangue, apareceram. Seu corpo parecia ser o mesmo de sempre, mas a alvura de sua pele o fazia ter uma sensação fantasmagórica, fazia-o sentir como se ele pudesse ver o sangue maligno correndo em suas veias. E ele sentiu uma carga de tristeza em seus ombros que não era algo que sempre teve. Mesmo sabendo que sua vida não deveria ter sido muito feliz.

Quando ele começou o seu banho e viu a água cristalina correr, Vincent encontrou uma espécie de paz. Trouxe-lhe o sentimento de que, talvez, tudo pudesse ir embora. Apenas olhando as gotas caindo. Ele desejava que o líquido pudesse livrá-lo da culpa e tristeza da sua alma. Quando sentiu a água quente, ele tentou se perder na sensação. Ele tentou não pensar em nada. Enquanto estava no meio do ar úmido, ele queria imaginar que estava no meio de uma nuvem no céu. Talvez ele pudesse ver anjos voando. Como eles seriam? Eles o guiariam para o caminho do paraíso ou rejeitariam um pecador? Talvez, eles o enganariam e o conduziriam para o inferno. Talvez, alguém em disfarce de anjo poderia oferecer-lhe sua mão e o levaria para um mundo de desespero. Como este anjo seria? Teria ele asas brancas ou negras? Teria ele olhos verdes...

E olhos verdes estavam observando-o intensamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Vincent perguntou, surpreso.

- É falta de respeito interromper o banho dos outros, você não sabia? – ele se sentia tenso com a situação... Por quanto tempo ele o estava observando?

- Eu estava curioso... – ele disse um pouco tímido.

- Curioso...? – o outro respondeu em tom de dúvida.

- É, curioso para saber se você seria diferente debaixo daquelas roupas.

Vincent achou engraçado por Sephiroth pensar que ele tinha algo de diferente em seu corpo... Apesar de algumas mudanças... Mas talvez, ele poderia estar diferente por todas aquelas experiências em seu corpo. Talvez, ele poderia ter se transformado em um monstro. Ele sabia que poderia ter acontecido. Na verdade... Ele podia se transformar em bestas...

-Bom, parece que na maior parte do tempo eu tenho o mesmo aspecto humano.

Vincent achou que Sephiroth iria embora, depois de ter sua resposta, mas em vez disso, ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Isso o deixava nervoso...

-...Você tem algo mais a dizer?

- ...Eu trouxe a sua capa para o quarto, e parece que há algumas roupas no armário.

Após um estranho olhar, Sephiroth estava se virando para ir embora, quando Vincent o chamou:

- Sephiroth!

- O SOLDIER olhou de volta e esperou.

- ...Então você vai me deixar ir? – Ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Eu estarei esperando por você na entrada principal da mansão.

Vincent não conseguia decifrar o profundo olhar que Sephiroth direcionou a ele antes de se virar e sair.

* * *

Andando pelos corredores da mansão, ele se surpreendeu por ter encontrado tão facilmente o caminho. Parecia que ele conhecia todos os locais, em algum lugar em sua mente, e os seus sentidos o guiavam bem. Mas mesmo sabendo como achar a entrada principal, ele caminhou vagarosamente e com incerteza. Ele se perguntava para onde iria, como ele poderia encontrar o que precisava? Mas bem no fundo, ele sabia que a qualquer momento toda a sua memória voltaria, quando ele menos esperasse. Havia outro pensamento em sua mente... 

Sephiroth estava do lado de fora das portas abertas. Vincent podia ver os cabelos prateados balançando com o vento em suas costas, o único sinal de movimento no perfil estático daquele homem. Parecia uma estátua, parado daquele jeito. Ele sempre demonstrou uma espécie de frieza, como se ele sempre estivesse distante, mesmo quando estava em sua frente. Mas algumas vezes, aqueles olhos antes frios, poderiam mostrar tanta emoção, brilhando como um relâmpago, revelando uma alma turbulenta. Ele era um mistério. Algumas vezes, Sephiroth parecia mais longe da humanidade que ele próprio. Às vezes, mostrava um senso de humor doentio, uma crueldade. Mas outras vezes, o homem parecia algo envolvido em uma aura divina, tão longe deste mundo, quase sagrado. Algo que deveria ser seguido e adorado. Mas, talvez, criaturas vindas do céu não fossem tão boas quanto pareciam. Talvez, elas apenas demonstrem escárnio disfarçado como bondade.

Vincent caminhou lentamente para a porta da frente, seus passos quase inaudíveis. O outro homem não se virou, apesar de certamente ter escutado o outro se aproximando. O homem de cabelos escuros andou até ficar ao lado do outro, parou e esperou.

O silêncio ficou presente por um longo tempo.

Ambos estavam olhando para o portão a alguns metros de distância. Algumas partes da cidade de Nibelheim podiam ser vistas. Mas nenhum som dela alcançava o local em que eles estavam. A cidade sempre tão quieta. Algumas vezes fantasmagórica com sua aparência misteriosa.

As nuvens estavam agitadas no céu.

Vincent olhou para o rosto de Sephiroth. Ele não demonstrava emoção alguma, ainda como se fosse uma criatura esculpida em mármore e não uma pessoa real. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum ponto do espaço a sua frente. No que estaria pensando? Sephiroth. Estaria realmente ali? Parecia tão distante... E parecia tão perdido... Tão solitário. Como teria sido a vida deste grande SOLDIER? Pelo que teria passado? Sentiria alguma coisa além do desprezo de sua aparência? Teria ele sonhos?

O cinza cobriu o local com sua sombra. E o vento soprou fortemente. Sephiroth não se moveu. Um trovão gritou cheio de cólera depois que um relâmpago iluminou o céu e um par de olhos verdes. Havia algo de estranho neles. Apesar de parecerem sem emoção e perdidos, no fundo, parecia que não era bem o que acontecia. Era como se fosse uma máscara. Como se embaixo da fria superfície residisse uma emoção tão forte que não poderia ser liberta. Como nos momentos em que nos calamos quando mais queremos gritar.

O que estaria pensando...

- Você está indo? – Ele perguntou com uma voz baixa.

- Você vai me deixar? – Ele não estava certo se isto seria outro jogo ou se o homem realmente o deixaria ir.

- Eu não deveria.

- Então...?

Então o céu chorou.

E a água caiu incessantemente.

Aquele homem havia feito tanto mal a ele. Para o seu corpo e sua mente, mas agora, ele estava dando a chance de escapar de um lugar que ele não poderia. Vincent não sabia o que pensar. Os jogos sádicos, a frieza, a ironia. Deveria ele odiar tal homem? Mas Sephiroth ainda parecia um anjo, um anjo que perdeu uma asa e caiu do céu. Talvez ele fosse realmente um anjo. Ele era a criatura mais inacreditável que seus olhos jamais viram.

Mas Vincent parou todos os seus pensamentos com o olhar que ele recebeu. Havia verde misturado a um olhar indescritível. Um que ele pensava nunca ter recebido.

A água caiu intensamente, como se quisesse lutar com o chão abaixo, tentando ferir a superfície furiosamente. Cada gota se mesclando com outra e formando um corpo único de líquido que corria alucinadamente no chão. Trovões tentando rasgar o céu. E o vento desesperadamente formando caminhos no ar, procurando algo que não se sabia o que era.

Mas era tudo silêncio. Nada podia ser ouvido.

E aquele olhar outra vez. Vincent sentiu aqueles olhos colocarem sua alma em chamas, enquanto ele olhava diretamente para eles. E fortes mãos apertaram seus braços. E ele não podia ver nada. E não podia falar nada, pois seus lábios estavam selados por outros. Por causa da surpresa, ou outra coisa que ele não sabia ao certo, ele não afastou o homem. O ex-Turk sentiu o calor daquele corpo, o cheiro daquele corpo. E ele estava tomado pelas sensações.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado. E por um instante, nada mais existia.

Sephiroth segurou os braços do outro homem como se sua vida dependesse disso, beijando-o desesperadamente. Vincent sentiu sua respiração perdida pelo abraço sufocante e poderia ter caído não estivesse o outro segurando firmemente. Suas mãos agarraram as roupas pretas do experiente SOLDIER para manter seu equilíbrio, porque parecia ser uma tarefa muito difícil naquele momento.

As mãos de Sephiroth abriram a capa vermelha, depois sua mão esquerda envolveu a cintura do outro homem firmemente, enquanto os dedos da outra mão se entrelaçavam em fios de cabelo da nuca de Vincent. O beijo se tornou menos forçoso e mais apaixonado e nenhum dos homens podia separar seus lábios por um longo tempo. Suspiros e gemidos abafados estavam lutando contra o silêncio. Sephiroth tinha o sabor de uma força de tirar o fôlego e uma paixão ardente. Sua boca, quente como um vulcão, começou a explorar o corpo a sua frente, enquanto Vincent procurava por ar. Um gemido de prazer escapou de sua boca, quando ele sentiu seu pescoço ser sugado. Uma língua quente traçou um caminho até a junção entre a sua orelha e o seu pescoço. Ele apertou mais suas mãos no tecido que cobria o tórax do homem de cabelos prateados, provocando arranhões com suas garras metálicas. Sephiroth colocou sua mão direita na face em sua frente e olhou para olhos vermelhos em chamas. Ele observou por um tempo, admirando o que via. As mãos de Vincent deixaram de segurar a roupa para tocarem o peito perfeitamente esculpido. Quando sua mão direita encontrou a pele debaixo do material preto ele pôde sentir as pesadas batidas de um poderoso e rápido batimento cardíaco. Ele manteve sua mão pressionada naquele ponto, enquanto a outra agarrava o pescoço do outro. Ele viu o olhar carregado de luxúria e levou sua boca de encontro à outra. Sephiroth respondeu ao beijo tão apaixonadamente quanto o recebeu. Como ele poderia resistir...

Quando o céu derramou sua última gota, Sephiroth pressionou seus lábios contra a orelha esquerda de Vincent e sussurrou:

- É tarde demais para você tentar ir embora...

* * *

Ele não reclamou quando foi levado apressadamente para o lugar que estava tão familiarizado. Sephiroth queria levá-lo para o lugar em que eles se conheceram, tão romântico... O porão. E estava quente lá dentro. Vincent sentia que respirar era uma tarefa bem difícil. Ele não sabia se o local era muito sufocante ou se era por causa do esforço que era tirar as roupas do outro homem. Talvez ambos. Não ajudou o fato de ele ter uma garra metálica em sua mão esquerda. Também não ajudou para sua falta de ar quando ele viu o corpo do homem em sua frente. Ele era completamente de tirar o fôlego. Tudo nele era perfeito. Como podia um ser daqueles existir? Os músculos desenvolvidos pelo treinamento estavam espalhados de uma maneira elegante pelo corpo dele. Sua pele era perfeita para ser tocada e estava tão quente! Parecia que estava pegando fogo. Longos cabelos estavam soltos, formando ondas prateadas em cima de uma pele levemente bronzeada. 

Apressadamente Sephiroth começou a tirar as roupas de Vincent. Ele arrancou o tecido vermelho que cobria cabelos negros e a capa, jogando-as em algum lugar do chão. O resto seguiu o mesmo destino. Então, ele tomou um cuidado especial para retirar as garras. E estava feito. Para alguém que dormiu por anos num caixão dentro de um quarto de depósito, ele estava em muito boa forma. Na verdade, ele não teve grandes mudanças na aparência de seu corpo.

Ele não era somente lindo, ele era deslumbrante. Sephiroth se perguntou o porquê daquele cientista fazer todas aquelas experiências malucas com aquele ser, arriscando danificar aquela beleza para sempre. Seria uma perda tão grande...

O extraordinário SOLDIER se aproximou e agarrou o braço direito de Vincent com sua mão esquerda, enquanto a outra segurava o pescoço. Ele olhou para aqueles lindos olhos vermelhos, que guardavam uma grande emoção, e se apoderou da boca dele. O braço esquerdo de Vincent circulou a cintura do outro e o seu braço direito pressionou a parte de cima das costas cobertas por cabelos prateados. Os dois aproveitaram o beijo por algum tempo, até que Sephiroth empurrou o corpo do outro homem para dentro do caixão. Eles precisavam ficar bem perto para poderem ficar naquele lugar apertado, mas não era como se eles estivessem reclamando...

Vincent foi deitado com suas costas contra a superfície macia do tecido cor de vinho do caixão. O joelho direito de Sephiroth estava entre as pernas do outro homem. Ele manteve sua mão esquerda nas bordas do objeto de madeira para se equilibrar e parou para admirar o corpo embaixo do seu. Ele tocou as costas dos seus dedos delicadamente no rosto do outro e então passou a sua palma direita sobre um pescoço e continuou até seu abdômen, lentamente acariciando a pele alva. Olhos vermelhos estavam admirando os movimentos graciosos, enquanto uma mão esquerda acariciava amavelmente fios prateados que estavam caídos. A mão direita de Vincent tocou o rosto de Sephiroth, fazendo com que ele voltasse a sua atenção. Ele olhou para incríveis olhos avermelhados que fixavam seu olhar para o dele e juntou seus lábios aos do outro homem. Então, ele colocou seus cotovelos apoiados em ambos os lados da cabeça de Vincent e entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios de cabelo no topo da cabeça. Depois, beijou o rosto a sua frente e levou a sua boca até a pele macia de um pescoço. Enquanto lábios molhados passeavam pelo seu tórax, Vincent acariciava as costas de Sephiroth que logo receberam marcas vermelhas quando unhas pressionaram com força, por causa de uma mordida que aquele anjo maldoso dera em seu abdômen. Mãos pressionaram suas palmas nas coxas de Vincent, enquanto ele se posicionava entre aquelas pernas. Sua língua encontrou o umbigo do outro homem. Uma mão direita se entrelaçou nos cabelos de Sephiroth e a mão esquerda acariciava um ombro e pescoço. O grande SOLDIER chupou uma parte em seu abdômen. O ex-Turk gemeu alto quando sentiu uma forte mordida na parte de dentro de sua coxa esquerda. Ele, então, beijou a pele ferida e segurou o membro rígido do outro homem com sua mão esquerda, provocando outro gemido quando seus lábios envolveram aquele órgão. Vincent agarrou firmemente as extremidades do caixão de madeira e suas costas se ergueram. Seu corpo estava tão quente, que parecia que estava queimando. Era quase insuportável, mas queria mais e mais daquela sensação. Sephiroth observou aquele a sua frente com um olhar faminto. Ele não podia negar toda admiração e desejo que sentia. Enquanto Vincent observava o olhar esverdeado ele sentiu algo entrar em seu corpo. Sua respiração acelerou e seu coração parecia que sairia do seu peito. A sensação era tão intensa que parecia que estava correndo loucamente em suas veias. A dor era indescritível, mas ele era forte o bastante para lutar contra isso. Embora fosse difícil suportar o que estava sentido, ele sentia ao mesmo tempo uma imensa euforia. Embora ele estivesse amaldiçoando a vida, ele nunca sentira tanta vontade de viver. Ele nunca se sentira tão vivo.

Sephiroth estava respirando com dificuldade. Possuir esta pessoa tão completamente era como uma sensação que ele nunca pensara que poderia experimentar. Era tão intensa que o confundia e o surpreendia. Ele não sabia ao certo o que o havia levado a fazer todas aquelas coisas para o outro homem, ele apenas sabia que era atraído por aquela linda criatura como se um campo magnético estivesse sugando tudo, seu corpo, sua mente, seu coração, sua alma. Era como se todo o seu passado houvesse sido um frio deserto e que somente agora ele conseguira receber a vida trazida pela chuva.

O homem de cabelos prateados se aproximou ainda mais e tomou a boca do outro homem. Ele olhou para os olhos de cor vermelha e viu paixão e dor. Por que ele tinha que machucá-lo tanto? Por que ele tinha que machucá-lo desse jeito se adorava tanto aquela pessoa? Ele tentou dizer algo, mas todas as palavras haviam sido roubadas de seus lábios. Braços quentes envolveram seu corpo e o abraçaram em um mar de mechas pretas, pele macia e perdição.

E enquanto seus corpos se moviam, suas respirações se misturavam a uma música de suspiros e gemidos. Seus corações batiam em um louco e intenso ritmo. Vincent pensou que tinha perdido sua cabeça por deixar que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Seu corpo estava sendo tomado tão desesperadamente, que ele também achou que perdera sua alma. Que um anjo arrancou seu coração de dentro de seu peito e aprisionou seu corpo numa jaula de braços e asas, e que o calor de um sol cruel estava queimando a sua pele e carne enquanto ele sentia aquela boca e aquelas mãos o percorrendo.

O ritmo se acelerou e Sephiroth pensou que não poderia mais agüentar. Ele queria gritar, seu corpo queria gritar, mas ele queria que aquele momento de perdição durasse para sempre. Vincent sentiu seu corpo sendo esmagado contra a madeira na parte inferior do tecido acetinado por um forte corpo. Mas, mesmo assim, ele queria estar mais e mais perto do outro, como se fosse possível.

Os olhos de Sephiroth estavam brilhando excitados e Vincent queria olhar para eles eternamente, mas seu corpo o fazia fechar suas pálpebras constantemente. Ele queria que o dono daquelas fontes de luzes verdes desse algo a ele, desse algo que lhe era insistentemente negado. Seus lábios desejavam algo para tocar e encontraram um pescoço macio e sedosos cabelos prateados.

Sephiroth diminuiu o ritmo de seus movimentos, quase parando. Ele suspendeu a parte superior do seu corpo e olhou para o outro homem. Ele estava ofegante e o suor percorria sua pele, seu olhar desesperadamente exigia algo. O SOLDIER parou em sua posição, enquanto o corpo de Vincent queria continuar. O ex-Turk tentou puxar o outro homem para perto de si outra vez, mas encontrou resistência.

Uma forte mão circulou o pescoço de Vincent, tornando sua respiração difícil. Ele tentou se livrar, mas ele viu que era quase impossível. Ele foi obrigado a permanecer daquele jeito, até que ele sentiu uma língua molhada lamber seus lábios, enquanto ele era penetrado em um ritmo agonizante. Seu corpo se contorceu, mas não adiantava. Ele queria abrir seus olhos, mas era tão difícil... E ele não podia dizer nada enquanto sua garganta era segurada. Seu corpo estava exausto e sua mente cansada. Quando ele pensou que não podia agüentar mais, aquela mão afrouxou seu aperto. Ele abriu seus olhos e lançou um olhar interrogativo. Quando não obteve uma resposta, ele tentou trazer Sephiroth para perto dele de novo, mas dessa vez ele não encontrou resistência, o outro corpo foi ao seu encontro de uma maneira brutal. Aquela boca o devorando. Ele sentiu seu corpo sendo tomado de um jeito quase violento. Mas tudo era tão bom...

Vincent sentiu seu coração queimar e sua visão se encheu de uma visão do paraíso, até que seu corpo caiu exausto após seus sentidos explodirem em um momento tão breve e intenso que ele quase achou que não era verdade. Sephiroth segurou seu corpo como se fosse perdê-lo se não o fizesse. Seus movimentos desesperados. Vincent olhava maravilhado. Indescritível o que sentiu quando ele viu a expressão do outro se contorcer de prazer. Seus sentimentos tão claros de se ler quando ele alcançou aquele momento único de êxtase. Vincent segurou Sephiroth quando ele desabou contra ele. Seus braços circulando os músculos das costas e se entrelaçando em fios de cabelo claros.

Eles permaneceram quietos por um longo momento, suas respirações se acalmando. Sephiroth mudou suas posições para que seu peso não ficasse por muito tempo em cima do outro. Ele deitou de lado e ajustou o corpo do ex-Turk para junto de si, com as costas de Vincent pressionadas firmemente contra seu tórax, e a cabeça dele apoiada confortavelmente no seu braço direito. O braço esquerdo do Grande SOLDIER descalçava sobre a cintura do outro.

Vincent sentiu uma imensa culpa. Culpa por se sentir tão bem. Tudo parecia tão errado. Por que ele deixara tudo aquilo acontecer? Os braços ao seu redor, o corpo quente, os olhos verdes que o observavam silenciosamente, tudo era tão errado. Por que ele não lutou? Por que ele não tinha vontade de ir contra a situação?

Ele olhou para a mão direita do outro e lembrou das coisas que ela havia feito a ele. Ele começou a tracejar desenhos naquela palma com seus dedos, então, ele a segurou e a beijou gentilmente. Ouviu, então, um suspiro acariciar sua orelha com ar quente. As mãos de Sephiroth se entrelaçando em cabelos negros, enquanto seus lábios acharam o caminho para um pescoço macio. Vincent se contentou em receber a carícia afetuosa e sentiu seu rosto sendo virado levemente para receber um beijo suave. Seus olhos encontraram os outros e permaneceram dessa maneira por um longo tempo.

O peito de Vincent estava queimando tanto que doía. Mas ele não podia se deixar escapar daquele olhar. E aquele olhar não era novo, ele o havia recebido muitas vezes antes, e ele não conseguia saber por que aquilo ardia e doía.

Os braços o apertavam possessivamente. O abraço era tão apertado que quase chegava a machucar. O ex-Turk sentiu uma mão esquerda apertar tão fortemente sua cintura que ele quase perdeu o fôlego. Então, ele sentiu dentes afiados morderem a pele sensível do seu pescoço. Ignorando a dor, ele deu mais espaço para que o outro cumprisse a sua tarefa e ofereceu seu pescoço de boa vontade. Sephiroth mordeu tão forte que Vincent pensou que ele queria tirar sangue de suas veias. Ele tentou controlar sua respiração, mas a cada minuto que passava, ele achava que era mais e mais difícil. Mais ainda, quando sentiu seu membro ser apertado por uma forte mão. Ele sentiu a necessidade de estar mais perto do corpo do outro homem, de tocá-lo, de beijá-lo, mas ele estava sendo segurado firmemente para permanecer na posição em que estava. Quando ele tentou se virar, sentiu as mãos de Sephiroth o segurando firme. Sem conseguir se virar, sua única opção era pressionar o seu corpo para trás para encontrar o outro. Ele empurrou o seu corpo o máximo que pôde, até que ouviu o outro homem gemer alto. Vincent continuou esfregando seu corpo até que ele foi inesperadamente agarrado e forçado a se sustentar com seus joelhos e cotovelos. Ele prendeu sua respiração quando sentiu o outro entrando em seu corpo por trás. Ele achou que não conseguiria agüentar... Já foi tão difícil da primeira vez... A sensação de ter Sephiroth tão profundamente dentro dele, fez com que sua visão se tornasse turva. Tudo era tão intenso... Os movimentos fortes, o sentimento de ter o seu corpo preenchido com tantas emoções... Fortes mãos seguravam seu quadril naquela posição, enquanto Sephiroth se perdia no corpo do outro. Vincent sentiu que estava cada vez mais perto de um abismo nublado enquanto o ritmo dos seus movimentos aumentava. Seu corpo estava sendo envolvido por uma forte chama que estava consumindo todos os seus sentidos. Ele ouviu um alto gemido, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu o corpo do outro homem ficar rígido, enquanto os sentimentos dele estavam lutando para se libertar. Ele achou que não conseguiria se sustentar quando seu corpo encontrou uma forte sensação que o fez colidir contra a superfície do caixão. O corpo de Sephiroth quase colidiu em cima dele também. O corpo de Vincent começou a se sentir frio, mesmo estando apenas a alguns centímetros de distância do outro homem. Ele suplicava por estar mais e mais perto. Como se respondesse para o desejo não declarado, o homem de cabelos prateados o abraçou fortemente, pressionando seu rosto em cabelos negros.

Mesmo querendo continuar daquele jeito para sempre, a mente de Vincent o raptou para um mundo escuro...

* * *

Ele vagou pelos corredores cobertos pela luz colorida dos vitrais iluminados pelo sol. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior percorrendo sua mente. Ele tentou se concentrar em outras coisas, mas viu que era impossível. Quando ele pensou em desistir e deixar sua mente viajar para o quê ou quem quisesse, ele foi interrompido por um som que vinha do outro lado da porta da entrada principal.

* * *

Vincent acordou para se encontrar sozinho. Ele fez um esforço pra se levantar, mas seu corpo estava reclamando que não queria. Mesmo assim, ele se forçou a ficar de pé. Sua mente parecia atordoada e ele tinha um estranho pressentimento. Ele caminhou até a porta do cômodo sem se surpreender quando a encontrou trancada. Então, ele se virou e encontrou suas roupas jogadas pelo chão. Vincent as pegou e começou a se vestir devagar. 

Então, Sephiroth estava falando sério quando ele disse que a partir daquele momento ele não teria mais permissão para sair. Isto o enraivecia. Mesmo que uma parte dele implorasse para ficar, a outra gritava que havia coisas mais importantes para se fazer. Ele estava tão nervoso que não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava tão bravo consigo mesmo, tão bravo com Sephiroth. Como podia uma pessoa ter tanto poder sobre outra? O poder de fazer alguém dar tudo de si... Sentiria Sephiroth emoções tão intensas como essas? Sentiria ele o desejo que ele sentia? Poderia ele estar a beira de perder a cabeça, como ele estava? Mesmo que o Grande Soldier tenha sempre parecido que estava quase perdendo a razão, ele ainda possuía uma espécie de controle sobre suas ações. Mesmo que ele fizesse coisas insanas, parecia que tudo havia sido meticulosamente planejado. Ele tinha tanto controle sobre tudo... Teria ele planejado aquilo desde o começo? Para que ele fosse um objeto de tantas formas de entretenimento? Estaria ele planejando desde o começo, brincar com ele e usá-lo?

Enquanto ele estava perdido em seus pensamento, a porta do porão se abriu revelando uma figura vestida de preto. Ele não sabia como descrever os sentimentos que surgiram em seu coração. Ele queria chegar perto do Grande SOLDIER, seu anjo diabólico, mas manteve-se no lugar. Sephiroth, então, caminhou em sua direção.

- A hora de começar a missão chegou – Ele disse em um tom frio. Aproximando-se do outro homem, ele mantinha aquela expressão que o fazia parecer uma estátua. Vincent viu um estranho objeto nas mãos dele.

- O que você vai fazer comigo? – Ele falou preocupado.

- Colocá-lo para dormir – Ele respondeu calmamente.

Vincent tentou escapar quando Sephiroth o segurou. Mas ele estava preso por aquele olhar intenso. Ele sentiu uma agulha pontiaguda entrar em sua carne, enquanto um líquido entrava em seu sangue. Ele queria lutar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria estar nos braços do outro homem.

Então, tudo terminaria assim. Ele seria deixado lá. Sozinho. Sem saber o que o esperaria. E por que ele não estava fazendo nada? Por que Sephiroth fazia tudo o que queria com ele? Ele queria matar os sentimentos dentro dele. Ele desejava nunca ter sentindo o que sentiu. Ele queria dizer algo, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta. Ele se sentiu desolado e fraco. A substância rapidamente fazendo efeito. Ele olhou para frios olhos verdes e disse:

- Eu odeio você... – "Por me fazer sentir assim..." Ele pensou.

Alguma coisa parecia estar escondida no olhar de Sephiroth. Sua mão derrubando a seringa e segurando o outro homem firmemente. Ele se manteve calado por um longo momento e depois disse:

-...Eu não compartilho os seus sentimentos...

Olhos vermelhos continuaram fixos nos olhos verdes, apesar de a sua visão começar a turvar. Ele sentiu seu corpo ser levantado e carregado para algum lugar familiar. Ele estava em uma superfície macia que possuía um aroma exótico e inebriante. Seu corpo relaxando e se tornando menos sensível, seus movimentos se cansado de qualquer ação. Mesmo que sua mente começasse a se apagar, seus olhos continuaram fixos naqueles verdes pelo máximo de tempo que foi possível, pelo máximo de tempo que puderam. Ele sentiu sua mente começar a vagar, mas ele queria manter contato. Era como se ele quisesse gritar para Sephiroth com seu olhar, porque sua garganta estava obstruída. Ele queria dizer tantas coisas, mas não podia. Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi olhar e manter seus sentimentos conturbados para si.

Os olhos de Sephiroth estavam fixos em olhos vermelhos. E seu olhar era algo que não podia ser descrito em palavras. E as últimas palavras que Vincent disse para ele continuaram ecoando em sua mente. Ele viu olhos avermelhados fecharem. Sua mão direita tocando levemente aquele rosto tão lindo, traçando devagar os contornos perfeitos. Ele abaixou sua cabeça e sentiu o doce aroma dos fios de cabelos negros, para então, levar os seus lábios para perto de um ouvido, como se quisesse dizer algo. Mas nada saiu de sua boca. Afinal, Vincent não poderia escutá-lo, provavelmente não queria escutá-lo. Então, ele guardou seus sentimentos para si mesmo. Sephiroth pegou uma mão pálida e a beijou olhando para os lábios que ele nunca tocaria novamente. Ele então, colocou a mão confortavelmente em cima de um corpo que dormia e olhou daquele jeito enigmático que, às vezes, ele dava a Vincent e para nenhuma outra pessoa. Ele fechou o caixão e tudo em volta da pessoa em seu interior se tornou escuridão.

E o silêncio era tudo o que se escutava.

* * *

**É.. é isso aí, pessoal...**

**Mais explicações:**

**Talvez eu, precise explicar o fato de Sephiroth não ter esbarrado por informações sobre o seu passado ao vasculhar arquivos secretos. A explicação é que ele ainda não tinha visto Jenova naquele reator e não precisava procurar nada secreto sobre o seu passado, porque ele ainda não sabia que possuía algo de secreto sobre o seu passado, ou se sabia, não estava interessado. Ele procurou informações apenas sobre Vincent.**

**Após ter descoberto Jenova no reator, quando Cloud e Zack o acompanhavam, Sephiroth ficou transtornado e procurou as informações sobre a sua origem na mansão. Ele ficou completamente louco (vocês sabem...). Enquanto isso, o pobre Vincent estava lá trancado relembrando seu passado... E se culpando... Já que Sephiroth havia trancado de novo a porta, o jeito para voltar a abri-la era solucionar o enigma do cofre, como Cloud e seu grupo fez... Embora eu ache que seria muito mais fácil dar uns tiros nela... Mas é um jogo, então, o grupo soluciona enigmas para abrir uma porta de madeira.**

**Eu deixei meio livre o final, para que as pessoas pensassem o que quisessem, mas Sephiroth não pretendia deixar o Vincent lá preso para sempre, ele pretendia voltar, mas ele ficou louco após descobrir sobre Jenova... e deixou o Vince lá...**

**Não coloquei membros da SOLDIER lá dentro porque... imaginem:**

_**Sephiroth estava agarrando Vincent em uma sala, quando...**_

_**- Senhor... – O SOLDIER olha assustado pelo que vê a sua frente.**_

_**Sephiroth olha com um olhar maligno para o soldado que o interrompeu.**_

_**-...Desculpe, o senhor... parece meio ocupado...**_

**Por favor, se alguém leu até aqui, fale o que achou... não sejam muito bravos comigo... é a minha primeira fic.**

**Please... reviews...**


End file.
